1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable liquid absorbent article with elasticizing members.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid-absorbent articles, for example incontinence garments such as diapers, may be provided with elastics in order to provide a desired shape when the diaper is positioned on the body of a user. In many articles of this kind the main purpose of the elastics is to provide, at the wearer""s crotch, a raised edge or cuff, sealing against the wearer""s legs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, describes a diaper in which leg elastics provide a circumferential cuff around the legs. When the diaper is spread flat, the elastics are fully rectilinear and substantially extending along the side of the absorption body in order to make the edge of the diaper seal against the legs in an in-use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 describes a diaper in which the elastics extend rectilinearly when the diaper is spread flat and which contract the crotch section of the diaper and, by folding, increase the surface and the volume per length unit for the absorption body in order to achieve an enhanced absorption effect.
WO 88/00010 describes a diaper having substantially rectilinear elastics, forming a V-shaped configuration. The elastics extend over the absorption body of the diaper and delimit an area that is altered in shape by the contracting effect of the elastics. By the extension of the elastics with rectilinear sections, a folding of the article as a whole is substantially achieved as a result of the tendency of the elastics to reduce the entire length of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,345 describes a method for manufacturing diapers. The method includes the application of elastics along the crotch section of the diapers. The elastics hereby extend concavely outward along the longitudinal edges of the diaper and completely to the side of the absorption body. The primary purpose of the elastics is to provide a seal between the edge of the diaper and the wearer""s legs. A further effect will be a certain contraction and folding of the absorption body over the crotch section.
EP 0 219 326 describes a diaper with elastics extending completely rectilinearly in when the diaper is flat and completely to the side of the absorption body. Elastics are arranged partly at the outer edge of the diaper on each side of the crotch section and partly in an edge-band on each side of the absorption body. In addition to maintaining an upstanding, sealing edge by way of the edge-band, the elastics ensure a certain folding and contraction of the absorption body.
GB 2 234 157 describes a diaper with elastics extending around the waistline, along the edge of the crotch section against the wearer""s legs, and also across the crotch section. The elastics for sealing around the legs reduce the risk of leakage, while the elastics across the crotch section are arranged to enable a rational application of continuous elastic cord. The composition and method is specially adapted to trouser-shaped diapers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,116; 4,846,823; 5,415,644; and 5,559,338 to Enloe describe a diaper including elasticized leg gatherers and first and second elasticized fluid pervious flaps spaced inwardly from the leg gatherers and defining a waste containment pocket. Solid fecal material collects and is contained in the pockets, while fluidic fecal material is collected by the pockets and is essentially strained, allowing the liquid portion to be absorbed by the absorbent pad or body of the garment.
A problem with diapers of the type disclosed by Enloe is that the double flaps (the first and second flaps) constitute additional bulk and possible rough edges that can create skin irritations on the user.
An absorbent article in accordance with the present invention is adapted to provide protection against leakage of bodily exudates and, when in use, to assume a shape that conforms to a user""s body, thereby reducing the conspicuousness of the article when worn by a user. In addition, an absorbent article in accordance with the present invention is constructed to provide for efficient use of materials and manufacturing resources.
In brief summary, an absorbent article in accordance with the present invention includes a disposable, liquid absorbent article having a front portion, a rear portion, and a mid portion between the front portion and the rear portion. The article comprises a liquid impervious cover sheet; an inner sheet connected to the cover sheet; and an absorbent body disposed between the inner sheet and the cover sheet and having a major axis extending substantially along a longitudinal axis of the article. The article further includes a first standing gather extending from the inner sheet on a first side of the longitudinal axis substantially along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis, the first standing gather extending from at least the front portion and the mid portion of the absorbent article, the first standing gather having elastication extending only from a first longitudinal position to a second longitudinal position, wherein the first longitudinal position is at or near the front portion and the second longitudinal position is at or near the mid portion; and a second standing gather extending from the inner sheet on a second side of the longitudinal axis substantially along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis, the second standing gather extending from at least the front portion and the mid portion of the absorbent article, the second standing gather having elastication extending only from the first longitudinal position to the second longitudinal position. The article also includes a first elasticizing means arranged between the inner sheet and the outer sheet on a first side of the longitudinal axis and extending along an outer edge of the absorbent article from only about the second longitudinal position to a third longitudinal position, wherein the third longitudinal position is at or near the rear portion so as to gather a portion of the inner and outer sheet; and a second elasticizing means arranged between the inner sheet and the outer sheet on a second side of the longitudinal axis and extending along an outer edge of the absorbent article from only about the second longitudinal position to the third longitudinal position
In another embodiment, the invention provides a disposable, liquid absorbent article. The article comprises a liquid impervious cover sheet, an inner sheet connected to the cover sheet, an absorbent body disposed between the inner sheet and the cover sheet and having a major axis extending substantially along a longitudinal axis of the article, first and second folds having a length extending substantially along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis, and elasticizing means extending along portions of the first and second folds in at least the crotch portion of the article, and extending therefrom toward the rear portion of the article, following a contour adjacent the edge of the absorbent body.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a disposable, liquid absorbent article. The article comprises a liquid impervious cover sheet, an inner sheet connected to the cover sheet, an absorbent body disposed between the inner sheet and the cover sheet and having a major axis extending substantially along a longitudinal axis of the article, first and second folds having a length extending substantially along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis, and having elasticizing means extending along portions of the first and second folds from a position proximate the front portion of the article to a position proximate a crotch portion of the article, and elasticizing means extending from the crotch portion of article toward the rear portion of the article, following a contour adjacent the edge of the absorbent body.